Last week, Nadia and Jessica decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Brandon to time them with a stopwatch. After 2.03 minutes, Brandon agreed to time the runners. Nadia sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 69.69 seconds. When it was Jessica's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 28.84 seconds. How much faster was Jessica than Nadia in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Jessica was than Nadia, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Nadia's time - Jessica's time = difference in times. ${6}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ Jessica was 40.85 seconds faster than Nadia.